


The Heat of the Moment

by jenasaykwa



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-27
Updated: 2000-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenasaykwa/pseuds/jenasaykwa
Summary: The boys are stranded. Groping ensues.





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Heat of the Moment  
This in an answer to both the "sharing body heat cliche" and  
the "out of context quote" challenges on Bindlestitch. Two,  
two, two challenges in one!  
  
Feedback welcome at  
  
Disclaimer: You know, it's kind of like borrowing a friend's dolls. You  
get to play with them for a while, but then you have to give them back.  
  


  
**The Heat of the Moment  
**  
by  
JenAsayKwa  


 

"Fraser, why do I always let you talk me into these things."

"Ray, I'm afraid I don't see why you're blaming me."

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to go to Canada for the weekend  
just because he was homesick."

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I do seem to remember someone mentioning  
that he was out of Smarties."

"Yeah, well if your memory's so damn good, why didn't you remember  
to tell me to fill up the gas tank before we left?"

"Ray, blaming me is not going to improve our situation."

"Well, why don't you tell me, Mr. Prince of the North, just what  
is our 'situation' is now anyway?"

"If you insist. We are stranded in your 1967 GTO, complete with  
empty gas tank, 60 kilometers from the nearest town. The temperature  
outside the car is approximately 20 degrees below zero, that's Centigrade  
Ray, 40 degrees below zero with the wind chill. Although 40 degrees below  
zero is the same in both Fahrenheit and Centigrade..."

"Fraser!"

"Yes, Ray?"

"I don't care how cold it is outside, with or without wind chill.  
What I do care about is how cold it's getting in here, which is damn  
cold!"

"Well, the most efficient means of preserving our body heat would  
be for us to sit as close together as possible. It would also be most  
beneficial if we were to remove our clothing and bundle it around us."

"You sound pretty sure about that. You read that in a book?"

"No, I came by that knowledge through experience. I have been in  
similar situations before."

"Oh, so your saying you have...experience...in this sharing body  
heat thing."

"I believe I just said that."

"Well let's get to it then."

**Several minutes later**

"Ray, you really should remove all you clothing for this to be effective."

"Everything, huh?"

"Yes, Ray."

"Okay, all set. Now what?"

"Hmmm."

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Ah, now we sit as closely together as possible,  
then we pile the clothing around our, um, bodies"

"Hey Frase, this is kinda nice. Yeah, I am much warmer now."

"Yes, it is quite warm in here."

"Heh, that's cute Frase. You know you can't tug on your collar when  
you aren't wearing one."

"Yes, of course. It's just that you seem to be quite close."

"What's wrong. You feeling uncomfortable?"

"I think perhaps I'm feeling a bit too comfortable."

"Oh yeah, I can feel that too."

"Ray!"

"What, you want me to stop?"

"No...no, please don't stop."

"You're breathing kinda hard."

"I think...that's to...to be expected."

"You're the one who said you had experience in this area."

"That I, uh, did, Ray. That uh I..."

"Now you're having trouble talking. Never thought I'd see that.  
Maybe I should do this. Does that help?"

Yes, yes, yes, Ahhhhhh!"

"Wow. You got kinda loud there. And messy. Don't worry, I'll just  
use these to clean up. I never like wearing those anyway."

"Oh Ray, that was...that was, oh Ray."

"You liked that, huh Frase?"

"Yes, very much. Although, unless I'm mistaken, you haven't, uh,  
yet."

"Your right, I haven't. But I think I can wait til we get to the  
hotel."

"Hotel? Ray, have you forgotten? We've run out of gas."

"Uh, well I have a little secret to tell you."

"Yes, Ray?"

"I got a five-gallon tank of gas in the trunk"

"Then I suggest you fuel up this vehicle and head us toward the  
nearest hotel as quickly as possible."

"Look, could I put some clothes on for this?"  



End file.
